442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League 2015/16
The 2015–16 UEFA Champions League was the 61st season of Europe's premier club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 24th season since it was renamed from the European Champion Clubs' Cup to the UEFA Champions League. Barcelona were the title holders, but were eliminated by Atlético Madrid in the quarter-finals. The 2016 UEFA Champions League Final was played between Real Madrid and Atlético Madrid at the San Siro in Milan, Italy. It was the second time in the tournament's history that both finalists were from the same city, after the same clubs faced each other in the 2014 final. Real Madrid defeated Atlético Madrid 5–3 on penalties (1–1 after extra time) in the final to win a record-extending eleventh European Cup/Champions League title. As the winners of the 2015–16 UEFA Champions League, Real Madrid qualified as the UEFA representative at the 2016 FIFA Club World Cup in Japan (their third Club World Cup appearance), and also earned the right to play against the winners of the 2015–16 UEFA Europa League, Sevilla, in the 2016 UEFA Super Cup. Qualifying rounds Main article: 2015–16 UEFA Champions League qualifying phase In the qualifying rounds and the play-off round, teams were divided into seeded and unseeded teams based on their 2015 UEFA club coefficients, and then drawn into two-legged home-and-away ties. Teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. First qualifying round The draw for the first and second qualifying rounds was held on 22 June 2015. The first legs were played on 30 June and 1 July, and the second legs were played on 7 July 2015. Lincoln Red Imps became the first Gibraltar team to win a tie in a UEFA competition, two years after Gibraltar's teams were first admitted entry. Second qualifying round The first legs were played on 14 and 15 July, and the second legs were played on 21 and 22 July 2015. Molde FF ; Notes # ^ a b Order of legs reversed after original draw. Third qualifying round The third qualifying round was split into two separate sections: Champions Route (for league champions) and League Route (for league non-champions). The losing teams in both sections entered the 2015–16 UEFA Europa League play-off round. The draw for the third qualifying round was held on 17 July 2015. The first legs were played on 28 and 29 July, and the second legs were played on 4 and 5 August 2015. Play-off round Main article: 2015–16 UEFA Champions League play-off round The play-off round was split into two separate sections: Champions Route (for league champions) and League Route (for league non-champions). The losing teams in both sections entered the 2015–16 UEFA Europa League group stage. The draw for the play-off round was held on 7 August 2015. The first legs were played on 18 and 19 August, and the second legs were played on 25 and 26 August 2015. Group stage Main article: 2015–16 UEFA Champions League group stage The draw for the group stage was held in Monaco on 27 August 2015.2829 The 32 teams were drawn into eight groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams were seeded into four pots based on the following principles (introduced starting this season): * Pot 1 contained the title holders and the champions of the top seven associations based on their 2014 UEFA country coefficients. As the title holders (Barcelona) were one of the champions of the top seven associations, the champions of the association ranked eighth were also seeded into Pot 1 (regulations Article 13.05).6 * Pot 2, 3 and 4 contained the remaining teams, seeded based on their 2015 UEFA club coefficients. In each group, teams played against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advanced to the round of 16, while the third-placed teams entered the 2015–16 UEFA Europa League round of 32. The matchdays were 15–16 September, 29–30 September, 20–21 October, 3–4 November, 24–25 November, and 8–9 December 2015. The youth teams of the clubs that qualified for the group stage also played in the 2015–16 UEFA Youth League on the same matchdays, where they competed in the UEFA Champions League Path (with the UEFA Youth League expanded to 64 teams, the youth domestic champions of the top 32 associations compete in a separate Domestic Champions Path until the knockout phase). A total of 17 national associations were represented in the group stage. Astana, Borussia Mönchengladbach and Gent made their debut appearances in the group stage. Astana were the first team from Kazakhstan to play in the Champions League group stage. With the maximum teams from the same association in the group stage increased from four to five, Spain became the first association to have five teams in the Champions League group stage. Since all three qualifying teams from the highest ranked leagues won their ties in the league route playoff round, the three countries of Spain, England and Germany had 13 of the 32 clubs in the group stage. Group A Source: UEFA Group B Source: UEFA Group C Source: UEFA Group D Source: UEFA Group E Source: UEFA Group F Source: UEFA Group G Source: UEFA Group H Source: UEFA Knockout stage Main article: 2015–16 UEFA Champions League knockout phase In the knockout phase, teams played against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round was as follows: * In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners were seeded, and the eight group runners-up were unseeded. The seeded teams were drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association could not be drawn against each other. * In the draws for the quarter-finals onwards, there were no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association could be drawn against each other. Qualified teams Bracket Round of 16 The draw for the round of 16 was held on 14 December 2015.3435 The first legs were played on 16, 17, 23 and 24 February, and the second legs were played on 8, 9, 15 and 16 March 2016. Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals was held on 18 March 2016. The first legs were played on 5 and 6 April, and the second legs were played on 12 and 13 April 2016. Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals was held on 15 April 2016. The first legs were played on 26 and 27 April, and the second legs were played on 3 and 4 May 2016. The Final Main article: 2016 UEFA Champions League Final The final was played on 28 May 2016 at the San Siro in Milan, Italy. The "home" team (for administrative purposes) was determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. |- | colspan="5" | |} | | |} Characters that appeared on 442oons videos Real Madrid * Rafael Benitez (coach) * Zinedine Zidane (coach) * Mercedes Benzema * Cristiano Ronaldo * Nacho * Iker Casillas * Sergio Ramos * Pepe * Gareth Bale * Marcello * Isco * Luca Modric * Angel Di Maria * Mateo Cobracic * Estevez PSG * Laurent Blanc (coach) * Zlatan Ibrahimovic * Skeletor Cavani * Kevin Trappjaw * Thiago Silva * Serge Orkorier * Salvatore Sirigu * She-Rabiot Manchester United * Louis Van Harsh (coach) * Tryiton Giggsy (assistant coach) * David De Saver * Memphis the Pie * Wayne The Ogre * Phace Jones * Hwan Mata * Anthierry Martial * Smalling the Wardrobe * Daleydevil * Ghastly Tongue * Panda Herrera * Luke Shawlways Injured * Schweintiger * Jessie Lingard * Failainthe * Darmian * Roh-no * Michael Havoc * Unfaithfulio Valencia * RoadRashford * Victor Valdes O' Connor Manchester City * Unwell Paleandgreeni (coach) * Vinjury Kompany * Joe Hairt * La Sagna * Raheem Loves Sterling * Samir Nasty * Sonic Aguero * Wil-fried Bony * Snakean Delph * Mangala * David Not Long Silva * Gael Clichy * Fernandinho * Yaya Tankoure * Kev De Bluene * Fernandoh * Otacantdefendi Juventus * Old Lady (character) * POB * Gianluigi Buffon © * Giorgio Chiellini * Mariowned Mandzukic * Patrice Whatevra AS Roma *Edin Džeko *Wojciech Szczesny *Florenzi *Moe Salah *Peeanitch *Vainquere 'Atletico Madrid' *Diego Simemoane (coach) *Fernando Torrid *Jan Oblak (GK) *Diego Godin *Koke-Cola *Griezmann *Fernandes O'Connor *Gabi © *Lily Savic *Sowl *Juanfran *Himenez 'Bayern Munchausen' *Pepguardiola (coach) *Alturo Vidal *Thomas Muller *Xabi Alonso *Robert Lewandowski *Robben *Manuel Neuer *Philip Lahm © *Jerome Boateng *David Alaba *Franck Riberteeth *Douglas Costa *Mario Gotze *Coman The Barbarian 'Wolfsburg' *Lord Bendtner *Andre Shirley *Arnold Schwarzenegger 'Barcelona' *Luis Enrique (coach) *Lionel Messi *Chewy Suarez *Notaxmar *Andres Inhexcellent *Ivan Racketits *Bravo *Sergio Buckets *Nelson Piquet *Danny Alfez *Raphina *Javier Rascherano *Big Daddy *Jessica Alba Chelsea Bus Company * Jose the Special Mong (coach) * Branislav Ivanovic * David Luiz * Willian * John Terry © * Eden Hazard * Oscar * Gary Cahill (on loan from Bolton Wanderers) * Diego Costa * Falcao * [[Tibo Caughtout|Thibau't' Courtois]] * Felipe Luis * Pedro * Obi-Mikel 'Arsenal FC' *Arsey Whinger (coach) *Gabriel *LeytonOrient Koscielny *Mesut Ozil *Olivier Giroud *David Ohspina *Welsh Rambo *Dirty Sánchez *Nachos Monreal *Santa Cazorla * Cesc Fabregas *Samir Nasri *Hector Bellerin *Petr Cech © *Mathieu Flamini *Francis Cockerelman *Mohamed Elwho? Zenit St. Petersburg *Hulk *Malafeev 'Maccabi Tel Aviv' *Eran Zahavi 'Benfica' *Julio Cesar 'FC Porto' *Helton 'PSV' *Phillip Cocu (coach) 'Valancia' *Gary Neville (coach) Tabel Gallery Vlcsnap-2016-02-22-14h56m17s308.png WolvesburgerKAA.png FlameniMessi.png BMAM.png Real M.png ATM.png Mulan 2016.png Dor.png Trioevil.JPG Trios 2015.JPG Category:442oons Category:Events Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League Category:League Season